El Peor Día de mi Vida
by DanysGotANewDream
Summary: Aya y Neji se enamoraron y decidieron estar juntos para siempre, pero algo sucede que deja a Aya llena de sufrimiento, sin ganas de vivir. En esta historia nos cuenta sobre el mejor día de su vida y el peor...
1. El peor día de mi vida

**Esta es la primera vez que pienso en hacer este tipo de historia, así que tal vez no sea muy buena, pero la verdad es que llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribir esto.**

**DEP Neji Hyuuga… ¡te amamos! :')**

* * *

Neji y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, íbamos en el mismo salón de la Academia, nunca hablamos, la mayor interacción que alguna vez tuvimos fue cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaban en medio de una clase

Yo sentía una gran curiosidad por él y un tierno enamoramiento digno de una niña de seis años.

Nos graduamos y lo que supe de Neji en los siguientes dos años fue gracias a los cuchicheos que circulaban por la aldea.

xxx

Fue en el día anterior al mejor día de mi vida que lo volví a ver y esas extrañas mariposas que tanto revoloteaban cuando era pequeña despertaron de su largo descanso.

xxx

Juntaron a mi equipo con el suyo, Tenten y Rock Lee nos saludaron muy efusivos, como si en el pasado hubiésemos sido amigos, pero él evitaba hablarnos y cuando lo hacía era con desdén.

Me hizo preguntarme si no me reconocía, o si los recuerdos de mí eran malos.

Al principio me sentí fatal, no viajamos ni medio día cuando me harté. Ese chico misterioso que de pequeña me cautivaba ahora solo me parecía un adolescente creído e insensible.

Le grité, curiosamente reprimí lo que le dije, cosas insultantes, de eso estoy segura. Todos se alarmaron, menos él. En cuanto terminé, Neji inclinó la cabeza y pidió perdón.

-Entiendo, lamento haberte hecho enojar. Jamás quise hacerlos sentir menos.

Continuó caminando y hubo silencio el resto del camino.

Fue una sorpresa que actuara tan calmado y comprensivo, dudé de su honestidad.

Al caer la noche nos detuvimos para dormir escondidos entre los árboles.

Me acurruqué contra el tronco más grande que vi, y comencé a escanear lo que hacían los demás.

Mis compañeros ya estaban roncando, pateándose de vez en cuando en sueños. Rock Lee parecía medio dormido, hablando de una tal Sakura sin esperar respuesta. Y Tenten mantenía a Neji despierto con una plática banal, él parecía completamente ido.

Supuse que Neji estaría sufriendo pero en ese momento pensé que sería una buena penitencia por habernos tratado tan mal, aunque ya se había disculpado. Pasaron más de veinte minutos y ella seguía, con él tratando de prestarle atención.

Sentí pena.

-¿Tenten-san? –dije, mi voz sonó extraña porque llevaba mucho sin decir algo.

-¿Sí? –volteó a verme bastante irritada, tal vez su plática no era tan banal como creí.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no me dejan dormir, ¿podrían seguir mañana? –hice cara de perrito inocente.

Su rostro se suavizó y por fin entendió lo tarde que era.

-Claro, Aya-chan, ya nos vamos a acostar, ¿verdad, Neji? –él no contestó y se tiró en su cama improvisada.

xxx

Al día siguiente no perdimos tiempo y comenzamos a movernos muy temprano. Curiosamente esta vez Neji, en vez de ir junto a sus amigos, iba a mi lado. Juraba que mis latidos se aceleraron al doble, tuve miedo que los escuchara.

En un punto él perdió velocidad y yo, por no dejarlo atrás, seguí su paso.

-Aya –nadie nunca me llamaba solo por mi nombre –Gracias por hacer que Tenten se callara –con que sí supo que trataba de ayudarlo.

-De nada –no sabía que más decir, vaya, como era desastrosa para ese tipo de cosas.

-Me moría de cansancio, ¿sabes?.

–Y, en serio lamento haberte molestado, tengo que trabajar en mis técnicas de socialización.

-Ya no importa, yo también reaccioné muy…

-¿Groseramente?

Le fulminé con la mirada.

-Sí, pero, recuerda el primer paso para hacer un amigo –levanté mi dedo como si de verdad estuviera dando una lección- es dejar que él vea sus defectos por sí solo, al menos al principio.

Se rió. ¿Quién diría que los chicos misteriosos se ven infinitamente mejor sonrientes?

-No lo olvidaré, sensei, tú deberías hacer lo mismo –me guiñó un ojo y juro que mis mejillas se tornaron más rojas que un tomate.

**¿Por qué fue ese el mejor día de mi vida?**

Por que a partir de ahí mi relación con Neji floreció, terminamos la misión y cuando regresamos ya éramos una pareja.

Seis meses después me dijo que me amaba, pasó un año y juramos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

A pesar de ser tan jóvenes, ofrecimos todo el uno al otro.

Cuando supimos que sería la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, solo unas semanas antes, nos casamos, porque no sabíamos si sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos.

**¿Por qué hoy es el peor día de mi vida?**

Ya estamos en guerra, yo peleaba en la Tercera División, hasta que me sacaron y llevaron con los ninjas médicos porque no paraba de vomitar.

Me revisaron cuidadosamente y me dieron la peor noticia que me podían dar en esos instantes, estoy embarazada.

Me estaban explicando que debía reposar cuando salí corriendo a buscar a Neji, a pedirle que parara de luchar, decirle que ahora teníamos a otra persona más importante a quien proteger y podíamos confiar a los demás el combate.

Llegué demasiado tarde.

Vi como saltó para salvar a Hinata, y su sangre salpicó sobre ella y Naruto. Sentí que ya no podía respirar.

Me alejé temerosa y me detuve a pensar. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre.

Lloré hasta agotar mis lágrimas, grité hasta que llegó el punto en que creí que estaba sorda y lo odié por ser capaz de sacrificarse por alguien más que no fuera yo o su hijo no nacido.

Como zombi regresé con los ninjas médicos que se movían frenéticos, tratando de curar a todos lo que estaban en las camillas, jalé a una por el brazo, a la misma que me dijo que estaba preñada.

-¿Mmm? ¡Qué bien que regresaste! Necesito hacerte unas cuantas pre…

Me toqué el vientre y dije con desprecio: -Quiero que me quiten esta cosa.

-¿¡Qué!? –la mujer se exaltó bastante, me sentó en un colchón e ignoró a todos los demás que le pedían ayuda.

-Antes de hablar de algo tan delicado, tengo que saber más de tu caso –hablaba con nerviosismo- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis.

-¡Pero si solo eres una niña!

-¿Y?

Ella suspiró y continuó hablando, cosas sobre la alegría de ser madre o algo así, fue un largo rato.

-¿Sigues queriendo abortar?

Yo asentí.

La ninja me miraba seria y un poco irritada.

-Mira, no me interesa que clase de vida tienes o tuviste, esa criatura que crece dentro de ti es tu responsabilidad, si lo abortas serás TÚ quien tendrá el peso de haber destruido una vida.

No dije nada, mi mente a penas podía entender que el hombre que amo está muerto, ¿cómo iba a entender todo eso también?

-Estamos en medio de una guerra y tu bebé será el único rayo de esperanza cuando esto termine. Tienes suerte de tener la posibilidad de escoger su futuro, porque ahora todos tenemos a alguien querido en peligro de muerte.

-Ve a un lugar seguro, protege eso que tienes dentro y que pronto será lo más importante en tu vida.

Las nubes de miseria y terror se dispersaron momentáneamente.

Asentí creyendo que me había quedado muda y corrí como nunca antes había hecho, fui al único lugar donde me sentía en paz.

xxx

Konoha fue destruido pero vuelto a construir con la colaboración de todos, somos una hermosa comunidad, leales a nuestros valores; o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo. Sé que muchos piensan lo contrario.

xxx

Caminé alrededor de la aldea, no había nadie más, fue como estar en otra dimensión.

Poco a poco mi corazón se llenó de desesperación.

Cada rincón atraía recuerdos de ÉL y era irrelevante lo tontos que fueran, cada pensamiento me hacía más desgraciada.

De alguna manera llegué a donde solían vivir los Uchiha, antes de ser aniquilados, y encontré consuelo en culparlos a ellos, a ese clan maldito, por todo lo que sucedía. Vi el edificio destruido que solía pertenecerles y sentí repugnancia.

xxx

Ahora no dejo de sollozar y lamentar, no puedo más. Sé que estoy colapsando pero no reacciono…

¿Moriré también?

* * *

**¿Continuará?**

**¡Reseñen! :D**


	2. Y ellos encuentran al ángel caído

**Aquí dejé mi imaginación viajara un poco más allá del primer capítulo y realmente no estoy segura de si continuaré con esta historia… Supongo que depende de las pequeñas musas que viven en mi cabeza**

* * *

Sasuke salió del templo, viéndose tan calmado como siempre, pero completamente agitado por dentro. La conversación con los cuatro Hokages, en especial el relato del Primero le abrió los ojos; la emoción y los nervios eran tan grandes que no se fijó en la mujer tirada a unos metros de él. Fue corriendo a donde era necesitado, listo para pelear por sus nuevos ideales.

Al mismo tiempo Juugo y Suigetsu estaban saliendo lentamente, absorbiendo poco a poco lo que acababan de escuchar y decidiendo si seguir a su líder o quedarse esperándolo. Cuando Juugo tropezó con alguien…

-¿Qué…? –ambos compañeros se exaltaron.

En cuclillas inspeccionaron a la joven desmayada sobre los escombros que era templo Uchiha.

-Que bonita es –murmuró dulcemente Juugo. La chica era rubia, su cabello apenas y rebasaba sus hombros, se veía muy sedoso; estaba extremadamente pálida, sus labios delataban su apremiante sed; y parecía triste.

El instinto de Juugo le dijo que debía ayudarla, que valdría la pena.

Suigetsu notó de inmediato la interesante reacción de su amigo y sonrió divertido, pero no podía negar que él también se conmovió con la joven desconocida que yacía frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó a Juugo esperando que su cerebro funcionase mejor que el suyo en ese momento.

Juugo no respondió y cargó a la muchacha sin separar sus ojos ni por un segundo de su rostro.

-Buena idea, grandote, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro –dijo Suigetsu en aprobación.

Se internaron en el bosque, cerca de las montañas, Juugo trazando la ruta.

Aunque no habían pasado más que diez minutos Suigetsu se volvió impaciente.

-Oi, ¿a dónde nos estás conduciendo? –hablaba en plural juntando a la chica misteriosa con él, era más que obvio que ella tampoco estaría feliz ignorando su destino.

-No sé, solo quiero que sea lo más lejano posible de la pelea –su suave voz casi se la llevaba el viento pero Suigetsu prestó suficiente atención como para entender lo que decía.

El cielo se veía salvaje sobre ellos, obscureciéndose cada vez más y las nubes negras les advertían que una tormenta se aproximaba.

Por fin Juugo decidió parar en una pequeña cueva a la falda de una montaña, no era muy profunda, pero era suficiente para resguardarlos por la noche.

Acostaron a la muchacha en el suelo y se sentaron frente a ella, resguardándola del viento y, por supuesto, esperando su despertar.

-¿Qué haremos con ella? –preguntó Suigetsu acostumbrándose ya a ser quien tiene que empezar las conversaciones.

-La cuidaremos.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién es!

-Eso no importa, ¿tú no lo sientes?

-¿Sentir qué?

-¿Su dolor?

-Y-yo –Suigetsu analizó una vez más el angelical rostro de la extraña –Sí, lo siento.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, tenemos que protegerla, por lo menos hasta que esta guerra termine.

Ambos esperaron y esperaron, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos gracias al cansancio que habían estado reprimiendo.

Y soñaron, soñaron con el extraño futuro que compartirían con esa mujer.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**La verdad es que prácticamente todo manga que tiene una chica embarazada tiene a el galán o galanes que la ayudan con su bebé así que dije ¿Quiénes mejor que Juugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke para hacer de los súper galanes?**

**Por supuesto Aya nunca olvidará a Neji y tal vez por eso no continuaré con esto, tratar de hacerla enamorarse o encariñarse con alguien más hará un lío en mi cabeza.**

**Pero pliiis, díganme qué piensan y si quieren den sugerencias :D**


End file.
